My soul to take, but yours to keep
by GetExciteditsSam
Summary: Bella gets into a tragic accident while Edward is away. Edward is devistated, but what happens when its not just her life that's at stake? How will they both deal with the situation and the hard decisions that come with it? Rated M Just in case VERY GOOD!


**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I whispered into her ear.

"Take you're time. Don't rush for me." She breathed into my bare chest.

"I would do anything for you." I reminded her as I slid down and pressed my lips to hers once again. She let out a soft moan to echo mine. I wanted to savor this moment, her lips moving with mine, her hands knotted in my hair, and mine resting on her back. I couldn't find a better feeling than when I was with her this way. I knew I was going to be away from her for a while; I wanted something to take with me. A part of her. Her love would have to do.

When our lips finally parted, she was quietly gasping for air. It was so easy to forget simple human things like breathing, especially when I couldn't think straight, but she never complained.

"I don't have to—" I began.

"Shh." She put her warm finger over my lips. "Yes you do, you have to hunt, you can't starve for me."

"Silly woman, weren't you listening to me? I would do anything for you. Anything." I chuckled. I looked into her warm, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and she stared right back at me. When I looked into her eyes, I could see a flame that was lit warmly in her soul. I wandered what she saw when she looked into my eyes. Blackness probably.

She pressed her lips to mine slowly and softly one last time. "Now go, silly vampire, I'm sure Emmett will be here any second." She shoved me lightly.

"Funny you should say that." Just then an ear-splitting screech, like metal spikes on a metal surface, filled her room. Bella covered her ears and buried her head into my chest. "Jesus Emmett, would you cut it out! You're going to wake Charlie and you're hurting Bella's ears." I whispered loudly as I cradled Bella's head into my chest. Her soft, brown hair tickled my bare skin.

I heard Emmett's muffled laughter as he took his nails from the window and jumped down from the side of Bella's house.

"Well hurry up, I'm thirsty." Emmett whined.

Slowly, Bella lifted her head and uncovered her ears.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that." She mumbled.

I chuckled at her frustration and kissed the top of her head as she kissed my chest. I shivered at her warm, affectionate touch.

"I will see you soon my love." I whispered as I slid off of her bed, scooped my shirt up off of the floor, and threw hers at her. She laughed when it hit her in the face, knowing that it was no accident. She slid on her oversized t-shirt that covered most of her body and sat-up and curled up in a little fragile ball, watching me. I slid my jeans on easily and gave her one last wink, flinging myself from her window. I landed on my feet right in front of Emmett.

"You getting enough action up there little bro?" He asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"More than you." I smiled back, punching him in the shoulder.

" Yeah, ok." He mumbled.

Then we took off, running into the night, as Bella, my only love, faded away behind us.

**Bella's POV:**

I watched after him long after he was gone. Curled up, with my shirt covering my entire being, I waited for my body to adjust to his absence. My heart soon slowed to its normal pace, but sped right back up once I thought of the feeling of our skin pressed together. Although we weren't fully naked the moment before, I couldn't help but to think about the multiple times when we were. The first, when we were in our meadow. It was a special time, our first, but I wasn't afraid. I found it difficult to be afraid when I was with Edward. About anything. I wasn't concerned either, for the possibility of me getting pregnant. Vampires couldn't conceive nor produce children, Rosalie was sure. Although I wasn't yet a vampire, and I couldn't wait to be, Edward was, as was his entire family. Therefore we could do as we pleased, and do what pleased us. I smiled and blushed as I thought of our previous encounters. I think I may have to remind him once he gets back on Monday.

I turned to the clock that read 12:04 am. I had been so consumed in Edward's perfect body that I had totally forgot about the time. Thankfully it was Friday and I didn't have to worry about an early schedule tomorrow. I laid back and pressed my nose to my pillow that still had the imprint of his head in it. It still smelled like him and I absorbed his scent completely. I laid like that for a while, absorbing what was left of his presence. While I dragged up every memory of our time together to keep me company for the weekend, I slowly drifted to sleep. Snuggled up under my covers, I smiled as I dreamed sweet dreams of Edward. I couldn't wait to run back into his arms and for him to hold me tight.

Edward and the entire Cullen family were going on a hunting trip for the weekend; only after I practically forced him to go. His eyes were blacker than night for the past week, it was only a matter of time before people began to notice. He was reluctant to go, but after a week of "persuading" and "threatening" he agreed. I guess I'd just have to find something else to do this weekend. At least I'd have a weekend free from Alice's, Edward's sister and my best friend's, shopping trips, there's something I could count on. I swear I have more clothes in my closet than I could wear in a year. Edward made a point of that by hiding in my closet, behind all of the clothes hanging up and the piles of shoes and pants on the floor. I honestly couldn't see an inch of him when I opened the closet doors one morning. He jumped out with a huge smile on his face and scared me halfway back across the room. Even after a million grin-filled apologies, I'm still hesitant to open my closet. I found myself smiling, remembering that incident, as I fell asleep

The next morning I woke up at around 1pm, which was strange since I fell asleep around 12 last night. I felt hot and clammy and my hair was matted to my forehead, which was also weird since I could see that it was cold and damp outside. I felt nauseous but it wasn't until I sat up that my stomach really began to church. I ran from my bed into the bathroom and threw myself over the toilet. When I was done heaving, I laid my head against the cool tiles of the wall. After I had been slouching there for a few minutes, I heard Charlie tap ever so lightly on the door.

"Hey Bells, you alright in there?" He asked through the door.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be – " I broke off, twisting back to the toilet bowl and chucking up everything but my memories.

"You don't sound too fine in there." He said in a concerned tone. "You sure you're going to be alright? I can stay home with you if you want.

I forgot that Charlie was taking another fishing trip with Billy today. He loved doing it so who was I to stop him?

"No no, Dad you go have fun. I can take care of myself. It's probably just a stomach virus, I had it once when I was eight. It'll pass in a day or two."

"Well… Only if you're sure." But he didn't sound too disappointed. "I'll be back in a few hours. Hope you feel better." He said.

"Ok Dad have fun. Good luck, our freezers running low. It's down to about a 2 years supply." I tried to keep my rasp voice in a light tone.

"Alright." He chuckled simply.

I heard his huge boots clunk away from the door and down the stairs. I listened for the front door opening and closing, and the light sound of his Police Cruiser starting up. I heard him pull away and then I was left alone in my own discomfort.

I fell asleep on the bathroom floor, startling myself out of sleep to throw up again every 15 minutes. Eventually I felt well enough to stand up. I brushed my teeth and washed the disgusting taste out of my mouth. I went back in my room and laid down, burying my face in my pillows. I made sure to bring a bucket in the room with me though, just incase the worst of it came back. I curled up in a ball, laying on top of the covers, wishing Edward was back so I could curl up next to his cool body. Only two more days till he got back, two days too many.


End file.
